Neverending Dream
by Shining Peridot Moon
Summary: Songfic. KikSess InuKag. I don't own Inuyasha or Cascada.


Neverending Dream

Songfic from Cascada's Never Ending Dream

BY: Peridot101

T/M rating.

DISCLAIMER:

ME: They want me to say I don't own Inuyasha. Fuck that! (High Pitched girl voice) I own Inuyasha! So I'll-EEEEP!

(Gets chased by red-eyed lawyers and attorneys holding big pavckets of paper and branishing pens, pencils,(nothing drastic) bazooka's, machine guns, swords; you know the usuall.)

ME: EEEEEEP! OK ok ok! (sob) I don't own Inuyasha or Cascada's song Neverending Dream! Dammit.

A/N: I will do four more of these, Everytime We Touch, Love Again, One More Night, and Can't Stop the Rain.

EWT: San/Mir

LA: Kik/Sess& Kag/Inu

OMN:Kag/Inu

CStR: Kik/Sess Kag/Inu San/Mir

---

I'm waiting for the night drifting away

on the waves of my dreams to another day.

Kikyo stood alone on a a hill. There wasn't anyone for miles. The miko, Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms tonight. Kagome thought she'd granted Kikyo a favor by restoring her life. No.

A howl emerged from the forest; a doe and a young buck walked slowly from the woods. They tentivly stopped and munched on some grass.

I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds,

the winds blowing still and catching my bowels.

Kagome did anything but grant Kikyo's wish; Kikyo wished she was dead, once and for all. Just to pass away and not live in this internal hell. The wind blew her hair into her face, Kikyo pushed it behind her ear.

She was alone; back to where she'd begun, all the way to the spiraling depths of her inner hell.

I'm searching all the nights the slave to my dream

A illustrated scene it ends in the steam

An aura was right behind her; Kikyo fitted an arrow to her bow and turned to face the intruder. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, she had the bow sturdied at the demon.

"Sesshomaru." Kikyo stated, her bow never wavering from its aim at his neck.

We're playing for the stakes in the most emotional games

I'm closing my eyes and hiding my name

"You're no longer clay." Sesshomaru observed, he didn't move from his spot but cocked his head and observed her.

Kikyo found herself thinking that was irrisitibly cute.

Like a puppy.

A neverending dream a dream of you

I believe I've recieved a sign of you

She sensed a change of his aura, a tensity. Thats when she sensed another aura, her head turned round a little. And from a shadowed area, it attacked.

Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too

As you do I wanna be with you

Kikyo felt pain in her back, keh, at least she was going to die.

Sesshomaru drew the Tokijin and rushed to Kikyo's aid, or demise?

He fought with a condensity of one protecting another who is close.

A neverending dream a dream of you

I believe I've recieved a sign of you

She was unconsius, she wasn't breathing and the stink of death shrouded her. Sesshomaru felt a little...guilty. It was an emotion he'd rather be without. He couldn't even save her life when he so desprately wanted to tell her something. Was this protection.

It was a feeling he actauly thought he should be feeling; and why was that.

Hmph.

Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too

As you do I wanna be with you

Kikyo stirred softly, black locks cascaded down a milky white face, she felt a warm hand caress her cheek. She opened her eyes, no one was there.

But his aura was still fresh; he'd saved her from the death she so desprately coveted? Sesshomaru had given her mercy, something she'd thought demons were devoid of.

I'm waiting for the night drifting away

on the waves of my dreams to another day

They met again and again, and met in the dark of the night. It began with a simple thank-you; and the bond grew more intense.

They were so close, when morning came he would regretfully leave her company.

He had to rejoin Rin, Jaken, Un, and Ah.

I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds

the winds blowing still and catching my bowels.

That is untill that night, when he kissed her; it began softly. And grew more passonite, untill he asked the one question he'd never thought he'd ask, much less a human.

"Will you be my mate?" He asked, Kikyo nodded mutely; a true smile etched onto her features. He took her, and marked her then and there.

I'm watching all the flowers dying away

In heated by the fife of the dawning day

The sun began to peek over the horizon, Sesshomaru looked at his sleeping mate and a smile; his third true smile graced his lips and heavenly face. And instead of calling her miko as he always did...

"Kikyo..." He whispered; deciding to shake his mate awake.

I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face

A single moment more I wanna feel your embrace

She let out an illegible grunt and Sesshomaru had to fight down an amused smirk; the miko liked her sleep. He gave a snort and tickled her softly.

"Sess..." Kikyo giggled; half asleep. "That tickles."

"Thats the point."

Kikyo sat up, blinking her indigo oculars sleepily; to cover for her slow awakening; Kikyo kissed her new mate softly.

A never ending dream

A neverending dream a dream of you

"Sesshomaru! Gods!" Kikyo screamed. Sesshomaru waited impaitently outside the birthing rooms. His first child was being born and the damn doctors were taking their own sweet time. Ooooh. He couldn't wait to get his hands on those damned doctors for taking so long. For locking Sesshomaru in his internal prison of impaitent pain.

I believe I've recieved a sign of you

Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too

"AIEEEE!" Kikyo screamed, Sesshomaru covered his ears. Damn, the woman could scream; he thought as Kikyo emitted another loud shriek. Then combined with her scream was an infaints wail.

A castle doctor came to the door shakily.

As you do I wanna be with you

A neverending dream a dream of you

"Milord. A son." The doctor sighed, his friends followed him. And with a dismissive nod the three scurried away. Sesshomaru swept off all thoughts of strangling the doctors and hurried to Kikyo.

He stopped short of the birthing bed, he heard the childs soft cooeing and other noises it made.

I believe I've recieved a sign of you

Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too

Kikyo held her tired eyes up to her mate. Sesshomaru leant down and kissed her face softly, and looked inquisitivly at the bundle she held. In that bundle resided a mini version of his father, he had the adorable black ears but silver hair of an inuyoukia. Sesshomaru looked proudly at his mate and son. And kissed Kikyo...his Kikyo softly.

As you do I wanna be with you

A neverending dream my dream of you.

-------

A/N: Sweet, a little bittersweet at the beginning; but I like it. (chant mode) I will not ask for reviews.I will not ask for reviews.I will not ask for reviews.I will not ask for reviews.I will not ask for reviews.

Review please. (P: hahaha!) 


End file.
